


A (kind of accidental) Guide to Old Magic

by ReyforgTheGenderSnatch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aasimar! Patton, Angst (?), Any pronouns Patton, Changeling! Logan, DnD races, Fluff, Genderqueer! Patton, He/They Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Multi, Roman has Autism, Shit ton of bromances, THERE IS A PLOT THOUGH, This is mostly just vibes and headcanons over plot, Trans Masc! Virgil, Yuan-ti Royal Blood! Roman, more to be added - Freeform, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyforgTheGenderSnatch/pseuds/ReyforgTheGenderSnatch
Summary: “It was simply fate.” The fortune teller whispered, stood up from her seat to loom over Logan as he sat around the table. Despite her convincing performance, as well as the quite troublesome prediction, his expression remained unimpressed.“I beg to differ,” He replied, “Fate would’ve given me roommates who don’t wake me at 4am for screaming over Mario Kart.”———————————————————Logan Sanders, after an unforeseen set of circumstances, is forced to sell his apartment.He expected his roommates to have some sort of politeness to them, instead of, you know, re-discovering ancient magic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Platonic LAMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A (kind of accidental) Guide to Old Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



Hi! Just a quick author’s note here, the first chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Firstly, I need to give credit where it’s due. This work is inspired by @patentpending’s amazing series/work Powerless! I’d be surprised if you’ve seen this and not that already, but then again this is a big website. This story doesn’t involved superheroes or people with or without magic, but I still wouldn’t of made it without Powerless. It inspired me to write this. I stayed up til 4am, on the edge of my seat (or bed, I really should’ve slept) nervously tapping to go to the next chapter. I haven’t been able to get it out of my head ever since I finished it.   
  
And thus, this was born.

There isn’t really much to say, really I just wanted to upload this before I even got the first chapter done. I’m still making character decisions and figuring stuff out and all that, and although this isn’t my first fic on the website, I’m still navigating it. I mean, I haven’t even decided Virgil’s race yet, so there’s one answer.   
  
I made this for fun mostly. I hope you too can enjoy it, dear reader. <3


End file.
